Bonds
by NinjaChipmunk
Summary: Nightfire made it clear stellar cycles ago that she would avenge her offlined bondmate. She spent centuries playing their little irrtating games, just so she could get close enough. But bonds of family and love keep her from taking action. Will she gain what she had worked so hard for, or will it all be for nothing?


**I do not own Transformers. I do own my OCs.**

* * *

It was like any other day in Jasper for Jack, Miko and Raf. Get picked up by Autobots, go to school, get picked up from school by Autobots, arrive at base and spend the rest of the day hanging out with the Bots.

"BULKHEAD I NEEDED THAT!"

Yup. It was just a regular day the Autobot base.

The kids were happily racing on the TV that Agent Fowler had brought in for them, their guardians watching over them. Ratchet was at his workstation, grumbling under his breath about Bulkhead and his clumsiness and Optimus was...somewhere. Jack noted the absence of the Autobot leader but said nothing, knowing that if he asked Ratchet he would get a snippy response in return.

Ratchet raised his helm as a pair of familiar and heavy footsteps entered the center of the base. The regal form of Optimus Prime moved surprisingly gracefully for a mech his size as he headed for Ratchet. When their optics met, Ratchet gave the Prime an uneasy look, the unspoken question being asked. The single nod that Optimus gave him made Ratchet's Spark feel lighter. So there was some success. But the tense expression on Optimus' usually calm faceplates made the medic feel nervous again.

What was happening, was a matter of life and death itself.

* * *

On the Decepticon ship, the Nemesis, a sleek form moved calmly through the dark hallways of the ship. Purple and silver armor glinted in the dim light, her hauntingly pretty red optics glowing. Her footsteps were calm and quiet, making her way to the Command Center.

"Nightfire!"

The femme stopped and let out a growl before turning towards the irritating owner of the voice.

"What is it Starscream?" she growled out, her ruby red optics threatening to burn a hole through the arrogant mech's helm.

The Seeker frowned at her. "That is not how you speak to your commanding officer." he hissed at her.

Nightfire's optics narrowed angrily. "My commanding officer is Lord Megatron, you spineless fool." she snarled. "Not you."

The mech walked closer, and not to his surprise, she didn't back down like most femmes. The loud transforming of her hand into her blaster alerted him of the present barrel pressed against his chestplates.

Starscream leaned in, his red optics staring into hers hungrily and dangerously. "Despite your, _relations_, with Lord Megatron, I am the 2nd in commander and you better-" He stopped.

For some reason, Nightfire's optics were focused behind him, a surprised look on her faceplate. Daring to look over his shoulder, Starscream let out a yelp.

A tall and lanky purple Decepticon stood before them, the screen that acted as his faceplate staring at them. Starscream scrambled away from Nightfire and his back slammed against the wall of the ship.

"S-S-Soundwave..." Starscream stammered.

The Con stood there for a moment, studying the second in command before reaching out and pointing to Nightfire, only to crook his finger in a beckoning motion. _'Lord Megatron summons your presence.'_

The sound of his dark and cold voice once again sent tremors down the two Decepticons.

But Nightfire smirked. "Then I mustn't keep our Lord waiting. Excuse me, _Lord_ Starscream." she hissed, sneering at the Con.

The Seeker growled at her, as she smoothly glided towards Soundwave who bowed his helm in silent respect.

Making her way quickly towards the Command Center, Nightfire walked through the retracting doors to be greeted by a sight.

Megatron was standing at the head of the computers, his optics taking in every symbol and coordinates as Drones worked quickly and quietly at the rest of the computers. Moving towards Megatron until she was a good 8 or so feet away from him, Nightfire bowed at the waist.

"You summoned me, my Lord?"

The monstrous mech chuckled, his laughter like freezing oil running up along her spine.

"Come, come, my dear, this is an informal summons. Call what me what I really am to you."

Nightfire straightened up, a solemn smile on her faceplates as Megatron turned to face her.

"As you wish, my Brother."

Megatron grinned wickedly at her as she moved up to his side. Slipping his arm around her shoulders, he waved towards the computer screens that showed the map of the planet called Earth.

"We will conquer this planet, little sister, and your thirst for revenge on the Autobots will finally be quenched."

She hissed softly. "They will pay for causing me so much grief. And I won't stop until I have the beating Spark of the mech that killed my bondmate in my hand."

Suddenly, Megatron grabbed the back of her neck and squeezed hard, making the femme stiffened. She let out a sharp gasp as the tips of his talons dug into her sensitive cables.

"Careful Sister," Megatron murmured with warning. "Remember, you may slaughter any of the Autobots but _I_ will be the one who rips out Optimus Prime's beating Spark."

Lowering her optics respectively, Nightfire murmured, "As you wish, brother."

When Megatron released his grasp on her neck, Nightfire stepped back and rubbed the back of her neck, feeling Energon coat her fingers.

Her red optics burned into Megatron's back as he gazed into the screen.

_'Get ready Optimus Prime,'_ she thought dryly as she left the command center, heading to her quarters. '_Your demise is at hand.' _

* * *

**...Tada?**

**Read and Review! Oh pretty, pretty, pretty please?**


End file.
